


Symbiosis

by Geist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Artificial Vagina, Dildos, F/M, Latex, Licking, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Rubber, Sexual Content, Symbiotic Suit, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nepeta discovers a strange rubber egg in a cave, her first thought is to bring it to her trusted Moirail. Equius finds that he is able to open the egg. Neither of them expect what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbiosis

Equius had the skull of a robot wide open when a furious hammering at the door of his hive's main entrance hall startled him. He dropped a screwdriver into the metal head. A shower of sparks shot out, accompanied by a smell of burning electronics. He sighed, wiped his brow and slumped in his chair. That was three daysegments' worth of work down the load gaper. He'd told Aurthour that he was not to be disturbed under any circumstances.

But then, it wasn't really Aurthour's fault, was it? The knocking had clearly come from outside. Equius' home was very grand, and his workshop quite deep inside. How had a knock at the front door been so loud? Grumbling to himself, Equius got to his feet and went to attend to the matter. He wended his way through the corridors of his hive, following a familiar path to the entrance hall. He stepped out onto one of the balconies overlooking the hall and peered down.

Nepeta was there. Ah yes. In an excitable state she'd certainly be capable of creating the kind of racket that had roused him. And she was most certainly in an excitable state. Acting as a good butler should, Aurthour had invited her in, and the musclebeast now stood bemusedly in the centre of the hall as Nepeta danced around him, chattering away excitedly. She seemed to be clasping something in both hands. Equius couldn't help but smile. He put on a more serious face and gruffly called down,

“Nepeta!”

Nepeta and Aurthour turned to look at him. Equius descended a staircase to the ground floor and nodded to his lusus/butler.

“Thank you, Aurthour. You may go.” The musclebeast disappeared off into a side chamber, leaving Equius and his guest alone. She stared at him with big eyes and a huge beaming grin, waiting for his next words.

“Well now, Leijon,” he said sternly, “even you should know that is highly irregular to call upon your betters without first making the proper petitions and apologies.”

“Sorry, Equius!” Nepeta chirped, not sounding sorry at all. “But I was so excited I couldn't pawsibly wait to show someowone! And then I remeowmbered that you lived nya the caves I was exploring and I knyew that I had to come and see you!”

Equius winced. Her cat puns became even worse when she was in one of her hyperactive moods. Though those moods did tend to be her normal state.

“Hmmm. Very well then, what did you find?”

“This!” She held aloft a round object as if it were the Sufferer's Leggings themselves. It looked like a shiny black egg. Equius noted that it dipped slightly around her fingers, as though it were made of something soft.

“It's all rubbery!” Nepeta continued. “And look! It stretches!” She gripped the top and bottom and pulled, the egg elongating between her hands. Equius made a move to restrain her, then stopped himself, knowing that he could easily hurt her with his freakish strength. Instead he shouted,

“Stop, stop! You have no idea what that is. What if it's valuable?”

Nepeta pouted “But Equuuuuiuuuus, I already tried everything to get it open, and it didn't work. I even tried to cut it with my claws,” she motioned at her wrist-mounted blades, “but they just bounced off.” She paused for a moment. “Anyway, I think I knyow what it is.”

“Do tell.”

“Well, a while ago I was looking round some caves, and I found some old books in the back of one. One of them had a story in it about how the old Empress had to bear the brood of her lusus, or it would die and kill every troll in the universe.” Her face took on a dreamy expression for a moment. “It was a fun story. I read it lots. Anyway, one of the eggs it talked about was a rubbery one. Like this.” She held up the egg again.

“I see. Nepeta, you did very well in bringing this to me. We may have the opportunity to perform a great service for the empire. I too have heard the legend of the Emissary to the Horrorterrors' brood.” He sniffed. “Though I suspect the version I read was somewhat more sanitary and factual than the kind of smut one finds in the back of caves. In any case, if I recall correctly, the rubber eggs were, after a long gestation period, to be forcefully hatched by the mightiest musclebeasts of old.”

“Nya! So we just need to find a musclebeast to open it for us! Can Aurthour do it?”

Equius shook his head. “No. The musclebeasts I speak of were all killed in the civil war by the treacherous lowbloods. None of their breed survives today. And Aurthour is not even the strongest of those that are alive now.”

“Awww.” Nepeta's face fell. Even her blue feline tail, which was merely sewn to her pants and in no way mobile contrived to droop. “So we can't open it at all.”

“Not at all. I will open it.”

“You? But you're not a legendary musclebeast.”

“No. But I am one of the strongest creatures on this world. This will be the greatest test of my strength.” He looked skyward, his jaw set, sweat beading on his face. “For the empire and Her Imperious Condescension, I shall set free the brood of Gl'bgolyb, The Speaker of the Vast Glub! Come Nepeta! To my chambers!”

Equius strode manfully up the stairs. Nepeta gleefully trailed after him, clutching the egg to her chest as though she'd laid it herself. He led her through a different set of passages than the ones he'd come through, taking her to his own room instead of his workshop. That place was far too cluttered for such a momentous occasion. They reached their destination, and Equius pushed open the door, walking to the centre of his room. Nepeta bounced along after him.

“Nepeta, the egg, if you please.”

She handed the egg to Equius and stepped back. He took it between his two mighty hands and gripped the ends as Nepeta had done. He took a couple of deep breaths and began to twist the egg. Its 'shell' distorted under his grasp, the two halves twisting apart on a spiralling column of rubber as Equius moved his hands round it again and again. Each twist brought an ear-piercing screech of rubber on rubber as the tension increased. Nepeta grimaced and put her hands over her ears.

The egg was at its limit. It now looked more like a twisted rubber shaft than anything actually ovoid, and the strain it was under threatened to uncoil it and fling it from Equius' hands. His tendons bulged from his arms like great knotted ropes, his face was flushed deep blue. Sweat dripped down his body and he prayed it wouldn't make his hands too slippery to continue the operation. He gritted his broken teeth and put the very last iota of his strength into breaking the egg.

With a sharp crack, the rubber split. The egg tore in half around the middle, and a viscous black fluid poured out, cascading over Equius' fingers. Not one drop of it stuck, and it puddled on the floor just before his feet. Moments later, the eggshell dissolved into liquid and joined it. Nepeta squeaked and scuttled behind Equius. Peering around him, she said,

“Is...is that Gl'bgolyb's grub?”

“Spawn, Nepeta. The Emissary has spawn. I must say, I was expecting...”

“Something that doesn't look dead? And melted?”

“Quite.”

Equius cautiously prodded the oily black puddle with his foot. At which point it reared up, surged around his legs and leapt upon Nepeta, clinging fast to her shin. She screeched and jumped back.

“Equius! Get it off!”

Equius made to grab the thing, which was rapidly making its way down her leg and beneath the cuff of her pants. He stopped, looking at his hands. He could easily break her leg that way.

“Equiiiiiuuuuus! What are you waiting for!” Nepeta slapped ineffectually at her leg, following the progress of the creature as it slithered up past her knee. “It's crawling up my leg!”

“I can't! I-I'll hurt you!”

Nepeta growled in frustration. She kicked off her shoes. One came off with a squeaking noise, the creature already having covered her foot in a thin coating of shiny black rubber. It followed every contour perfectly, each toe outlined by the stuff curving neatly between them. She whimpered fearfully and fumbled with the fastenings of her pants, tugging them down.

“W-w-what on Alternia are you doing!” Equius blustered. “That is highly improper behaviour in mixed company!”

“Can it, Equius!” she snapped, glaring at him. “Can't you see I've got a problem here?”

The ex-egg was boiling up her thigh, leaving a swathe of shiny black in its wake. As they watched, it disappeared beneath Nepeta's panties (blue furry ones, Equius noted, then mentally slapped himself for doing so). She yelped and yanked them off too. Equius gasped and averted his eyes, but not before he saw creeping rubber envelop her soft, private flesh.

After that, Nepeta seemed resigned to her fate, whatever that might be. She told Equius it was alright for him to watch, and as he did the creature (suit?) crept down her other leg. Nepeta informed him that it was going up under her shirt as well, and after a few minutes he saw a black collar slide up her neck. The creature stopped there, circling her throat just below her jaw with a straightness of line that made it look as though it had been laser-cut to match her form.

The suit-creature finished unravelling itself, bursting out from beneath her coat cuffs and rolling over her fingers, sealing itself completely, apart from the neck. Nepeta stood there breathing heavily, with Equius watching her in concern.

“Is it done?” he tentatively asked.

“I think so.”

“Can you take it off?”

Nepeta slowly reached up, fighting against the unfamiliar tension of the rubber. Her fingers squeaked over the covering on her neck as she scrabbled uselessly at it.

“Nyo!” Her worry made her slip back into her cat puns.

They lapsed into silence. Eventually Nepeta slowly said,

“I...don't think it wants to hurt me.”

“How could you possibly know that?” Equius asked.

“It's weird, I think I understand it.” She tipped her head to one side and furrowed her brow. “I think it wants a mother.”

Equius all but retched. “Nepeta! How could you say such a disgusting thing?”

“It's nyot like it's a grub, Equius! Beasts have mothers.”

“Its mother,” he grumbled. “Is The Rift's Carbuncle.”

“But she doesn't look after it, does she?” Nepeta shifted uncomfortably. “It's really hot.” As Equius spluttered incomprehensibly, she continued, “Not like that, you dummy! I mean it's very warm.” As if to prove it, she stripped off her coat and shirt, then threw off her hat, her tangled locks springing out. Equius swallowed. While technically she was fully clothed, the suit left nothing to the imagination, her nipples in sharp relief against her rounded breasts, her cleft outline perfectly by the clingy material. Equius forced himself to tear his gaze away. To distract himself he said,

“If you understand it, does that mean it can understand you?”

As if in answer, the suit suddenly rippled. Nepeta clutched at it in surprise, but as soon as she did the movement subsided.

“Nya!” she yelped. “Hey, I feel...cool. Just the right temperature.”

“Perhaps it sensed you were too warm, and adjusted itself?”

“Yeah. But I was thinking 'I'm too hot', as well.”

“Hmm. Then perhaps think of something else you'd like. Something small.”

Nepeta thought. She'd always loved her lusus Pounce de Leon's paws, the curve of the claws and the softness of the pads. She concentrated hard on visualising them. Almost instantly, the rubber around her hands bulged out and reformed itself into the shape of cat's feet.

“Wow!” Nepeta held up her hands to her face. The rubber around them was still shiny black, but beautifully sculpted into replicas of her lusus' feet, exactly as she'd imagined them. They felt like big paw shaped mittens. She couldn't feel much through them, but she decided she rather liked the lack of dexterity and mobility, and the feeling of encasement.

This was exactly the wrong thing to think. The suit responded to her vague desire with lightning quickness. The section of it around her neck sprang up and over her face, covering it before she could even grab at it, as much good as that would have done. It grew up over her hair and horns, tightened itself around her eyes so that she was forced to squeeze them shut. Her mouth was clamped shut as the rubber around her jaw grew hard and immobile, and then finally the last bit of the facial covering slid over her nose, growing a pair of tubes down her nostrils so she could breathe. Apart from those two little openings, Nepeta was entirely sealed in.

With a sudden tightening around the right joints, the suit brought Nepeta tumbling to the floor. Equius didn't catch her in time, but the suit didn't let her get hurt. It thickened itself in the places she fell on, making her bounce slightly as she hit the floor. She was a little jarred, but felt no pain from the collision at all.

When she'd gathered a few of her wits back, Nepeta began to struggle. However, as she fought against the rubber it tightened, becoming more restrictive the more she moved. The suit slowly constricted around her until she could barely move a toe, let alone her arms or legs. She found she could breathe as well as she usually could, which was a relief. At least the suit knew what she needed to live. She supposed that it was keeping her immobilized based on that little spark of desire for her present situation that still squatted in her mind.

While Nepeta lay face down, still and silent, Equius stood over her and fretted.

“Nepeta?” he tentatively called. There was no answer. The suit had blocked her ears.

Equius wondered whether he should try again to remove the suit from her. It had taken all of his strength to break the egg, but the rubber was much more thin now, and without his earlier panic about what it was doing to her he'd be much more capable at removing it. But then...no, it was still far too much of a risk to her.

The second matter that occupied his mind was altogether more crude. The sight of Nepeta wrapped in the shiny latex-stuff was one he found extremely alluring, and he felt a stirring in his loins. Equius was a well-endowed troll, and his cock was pressing hard against the fabric of his pants, making them bulge outwards. He was very glad Nepeta couldn't see him. He knew that it would be entirely improper to take pleasure in her predicament. He would stand guard over her until the situation changed, a stalwart protector of his moirail. He crossed his arms and stared straight ahead, but within seconds found himself staring down at her again.

Equius gritted his broken teeth and tried to think of the blandest things he could. Debugging a robot's logic, tracing a circuit to find a flaw, plain blank greyness, supple grey skin with just the most delicate touch of green behind it...nononono. Equius clamped his eyes shut and slowly opened them again. He was staring right at her buttocks. The rubber gripped those taut round globes with such closeness that the outline of her arsehole was visible. Equius groaned and gripped his prick through his pants, hoping that just a brief touch would placate it. At which point Nepeta began to wriggle again.

Lying there with her eyes and ears blocked and her mouth silenced, Nepeta had quickly allowed her mind to wander. The blackness and quiet reminded her of lying on soft skins in dark caves, while her lusus stood guard, keeping watch for predators. On some nights, when the area was safe enough that Pounce could relax his watch, Nepeta would take off her top and lie in the same position as she was currently in, and her lusus would give her a sort of combined bath/massage, using his great, rough tongue to ease the tension out of her knotted muscles. And as she thought of it, it happened. The sensation of the tip of Pounce's tongue appeared just below her neck.

A muffled squeal filled Nepeta's mouth, and she tensed as the simulated tongue swished across her shoulders. Perhaps sensing that it'd be a little cruel to keep her constrained, the suit slackened a bit, and Nepeta stretched luxuriantly. Her breathing grew heavier, and she began to shift from side to side as the tongue made its way down her torso. It dipped into the small of her back, undulating across her spine until it rested just before the beginning of the curve of her butt.

Nepeta had often wondered what would happen if she took off her lower garments while her lusus ministered to her. Would he lick further down, pushing apart her thighs with his snout to lap at her most sensitive parts? She'd never tried it out, but the idea had featured in a number of her fantasies. Now, as her mind inevitably wandered to those fantasies, the suit enacted them.

The tongue slipped between her buttocks. Nepeta could imagine them spreading apart, although there was nothing physical there. A slow, silent groan escaped her as the rough simulacrum slithered over her anus. Nepeta had never really experimented with anal play before, but she had to admit that the little teaser certainly had her interested. She mewled and raised her butt a little, shuffling her knees forward. The suit allowed her do that, and as it passed over her bottom, began to lick at her inner thighs. She obligingly spread her legs, giving the sensation of the tongue licking up her slit a bit more realism.

Equius saw all of this. He could only imagine what might be causing her to act in such a way, but he watched as she writhed, raised her arse and spread her legs. He saw the rubber press into her snatch, outlining her outer and inner lips, her erect little jewel. He could stand no more. His cock felt like it was about to burst out of his clothes. With a deep blush and a whispered 'sorry', he undid his pants and yanked down his boxers. His immense length sprang out, and his hand went straight to it, rubbing furiously. He moaned, and stared at Nepeta as she bucked against whatever illusory lover she was with.

For her part, Nepeta was greatly enjoying the rough feline tongue roving over her nethers. The illusion wasn't perfect; parts of the tongue vanished when it passed over bits of the suit which didn't touch her flesh. Nepeta correctly guessed what she needed to do to resolve the problem. She thought carefully and the paw-like mittens around her hands reverted to a normal thin covering on her fingers. She reached back and with a symphony of squeaky, rubbery noises, pushed the suit into her pussy as deep as it would go. She squirmed as the tongue suddenly touched every part of her cleft. Keeping the rubber pressed firmly against her flesh, Nepeta leaned forward and let the suit bring her closer to her peak.

Equius' hand was a blur as he pleasured himself, the sound of skin slapping against skin mingling with his moans and the squeaks of Nepeta's suit. He was bent over; his face dripped with sweat, little droplets splashing to the stone floor. Blobs of precum oozed from the tip of his prick every time he pulled back on it, clinging to his fingers and covering his length with a thin blue sheen. He could already feel his balls pulsing, ready to spray the waiting load in his genebladder into a bucket, a female, or, more likely in his case the floor. He was well past caring about what Nepeta would think. In fact...his lust filled brain whispered to him, wouldn't it be fun if...Equius grinned and angled his cock towards her.

Nepeta had hit a plateau. The imaginary tongue tickling her vulva and around the insides of the entrance to her canal was wonderful, but she needed more. She needed to be filled, and not with virtual sensation on her nerves, but with something real, physical. The suit, of course, responded to her desires. There was a sudden surge of latex around her crotch, and her fingers were pushed out from her pussy as a solid rubber plug formed. From that the suit grew a long, semi-firm shaft, slowly insinuating its way into her snatch. Nepeta wanted to scream out her appreciation, but her jaw was still sealed, a little tighter since the suit used some of its mass to create its phallus. She thrashed instead, rocking her hips from side to side while the rubber wriggled its way deeper inside her. And once the tip touched the entrance to her genebladder, it didn't stop wriggling, caressing that sensitive ring of muscle while the rest of it swished across every inch of her tunnel. Her hands clenched, her toes curled. Nepeta hunkered down and whimpered into her mouth, waiting for the release from her state of delicious tension.

Equius was a little disappointed by the disappearance of Nepeta's rubber-outlined slit, replaced as it was by a smooth mass that was rather less shiny than the rest of the suit. The contortions of her body and the bucking of her hips more than made up for it though, and soon Equius found himself on the edge of an Aternia-shattering climax. His cock, spurred on by the arousal stemming from his absolute abandonment of decorum, twitched in his madly pumping hand. He screamed as he came, his blue-tinted seed surging out from him and splattering across Nepeta's back. The blue-on-black effect was very pretty, he thought dazedly to himself as his trembling knees gave out and he collapsed back onto the floor. He panted, his cock drooping between his thighs. He looked over at Nepeta as she shuddered in her last throes of ecstasy.

Nepeta had been concentrating hard on prolonging her pleasure, squeezing her legs hard together as the delightful slithery sensations of the suit's dong washed through her. She pressed her hips against the floor, exerting every muscle in her effort to fight off the inevitable. So when Equius' cum sprayed across her back with such force that she could feel it through the suit, the distraction was enough that her concentration slipped and her orgasm rolled inexorably over her. She fell to one side, her cheek pressing against the floor. Her breath whistled out through her nose in lieu of a scream; she struggled to get enough oxygen back into her lungs. As her peak left her, the suit sensed her distress and peeled away from her face. She opened her mouth wide, gulping greedily at the air.

When she recovered, Nepeta sat up and looked over at Equius.

“Wow, that was a rush!” she chirruped. “Equius?” She peered at him with concern when he didn't reply. He was holding his head in his hands, face looking down at the floor. And she couldn't help but notice that he was naked from the waist down, his flaccid cock dripping remnants of his blue seed onto the tiles below. Nepeta frowned. A thought came to her. She reached behind herself and ran a finger down her back. It squeaked over the rubber and came away covered in a similar blue fluid. Cautiously, she sniffed at it.

“Umm, Equius?” she asked. “Did...did you meowsturbate over me?”

Equius muttered something inaudible.

“Huh?”

“Yes, Nepeta,” he said, barely any louder. “I'm so sorry. How could I have been so crude? I betrayed your trust and shamed myself...it's just...the way you were moving...your sinuous wriggles, your delicate twitches...” Fresh droplets of sweat began to roll down his forehead. “I-I-I couldn't help...”

He was cut off by the feeling of warm rubber wrapping around him. Nepeta had her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. Her boobs pressed against his face, which did nothing for his sense of shame. But her words alleviated his worries.

“Awww, it's okay, Ecky. I don't blame you. I didn't know the suit was going to do that. I'd have done it in private if I did, but neither of us knew what was happening and you stood guard over me like a good meowrail should.”

She pulled back and smiled toothily at him. “Nyow come on! Let's find out what else this suit can do.” She playfully punched his arm, at which point Equius said something very unexpected.

“Ow.” Equius looked at his arm in near-shock. A bruise was forming where Nepeta had hit him. “That...shouldn't have happened,” he said slowly. “Do it again.”

Nepeta shrugged and slugged him again.

“Oww!” Equius looked at her in amazement. “There's no way you should be strong enough to hurt me.” He held up a flat palm. “Push my hand back.”

Nepeta put her hand up against his and pushed. He was able to hold her back, but barely. It took almost all of his strength.

“I believe we've found something else it can do,” he said. “Your strength has been magnified.”

“It has! Wow!” Equius got to his feet as Nepeta looked around for something to test her new abilities on. Her eyes fell on a fully constructed robot. She sauntered over to it and picked it up. Equius winced as she roughly hefted it over head.

“This is incredible! Look Equius, look! I'm lifting it! I'm not even trying!”

“Yes yes yes, quite remarkable,” Equius said nervously. “Put it down please. Carefully.”

Nepeta did as she was told and prowled back over to Equius.

“Nya, you know what this means?” she asked as she went back him. Her eyes were shining mischievously.

“Umm, no,” he said. And then “Ooof!” as she wrapped her arms tight around him again.

She gave him a wide, toothy smile. “You can fuck me!”

“Oh, nononono, that would be most improp...mmmmph!”

Equius' words were cut off by a kiss. Nepeta pressed her lips to his and pushed her tongue in, his mouth opening almost instinctively. She ran her tongue over his shattered teeth, drawing his bottom lip into her own mouth to nibble on it with her own perfect fangs. He didn't dare move, still wedded to the idea of Nepeta as a fragile creature who needed to be protected from his own strength. Her new capability had him flustered.

Nepeta didn't mind. She rather liked being able to play with her moirail as she wished. She pulled away from his mouth and sank to her knees.

“Stay like that,” she whispered. “I wanna try something.”

Nepeta put her hands together and thought hard about what she wanted the suit to do. Almost immediately, she felt her hands being pushed apart again by a bulge of rubber thickening between them. It grew wider and wider until it was about twice the width of Equius' cock, at which point a split developed in the middle. The hole grew out and through the latex mass between Nepeta's hands, growing soft ridges as it opened out. Soon Nepeta could see right through it to the other side. Now, would the suit do the other thing she asked of it?

Apparently so. Nepeta gasped as she felt a sort of sucking sensation around her groin. A tube grew up the outside of the suit, running up from her crotch, over her torso and along her arm. It disappeared into the mass between her hands. As Nepeta watched, the hole began to drip with juices. Her own juices. Nepeta grinned. The suit truly could do whatever she wanted it to.

Equius had watched all of this with a mixture of bemusement, amazement and slight horror. He wasn't sure what Nepeta was trying to do, but as she brought her conjoined hands forward it suddenly became very clear. Equius shuddered as the warm, slick rubber stretched around his cock, spreading Nepeta's juices along its length.

“This is amazing!” Nepeta said. “Does it feel good?”

Equius merely groaned and nodded, intent on watching Nepeta rubbed her handcunt up and down his prick. Nepeta stuck out her tongue and started to lick the tip. She found it a little hard to balance with her hands constantly moving, but she gamely kept up her teasing. She shuffled forward a little further and opened her mouth wide, taking Equius' meaty glans between her lips. She tried to take more of him, but realised she was woefully under-prepared for his size. She choked and pulled back, hoping that the suit would be able make her pussy a bit more resilient when it came to the crunch.

Equius didn't seem to mind in the least. Her lips were heavenly even just wrapped around the tip of his member, and the feeling of the rubber hole was electrifying. He could only stand there and let the sensations wash over him. Nepeta quickly learned what he liked, altering her stroke speed, the strength of her sucking, the motion of her tongue. Equius could feel his balls twitching again, his cock pulsing. A sudden hard lick from Nepeta put him over the edge. Equius threw back his head and groaned as another burst of cum shot from his prick. Nepeta took one salty mouthful and pulled back in surprise, letting the rest splatter over her face. She giggled and asked,

“Was that nice?”

“Very,” Equius panted.

“Aww, but nyow you're all soft again,” she said, watching his prick droop within the hole between her hands. “And...I...need...you...hard...” She punctuated her words with a series of licks. Equius whimpered and said,

“Be careful Nepeta. I am sensitive immediately after my err...culmination.”

“Oh. Will you get hard faster if I'm gentle?”

Equius sighed. “That would be acceptable, I suppose.”

“Yaaaay!”

Nepeta licked Equius as delicately as she could, running just the tip of her tongue over his sensitive skin. She sent a thought to her suit, and the rubber between her hands softened, becoming pliable and less ridged. She slowly rocked it back and forth, and under her tender ministrations he grew erect once more. Nepeta grinned and commanded the suit to dissolve her handcunt. It melted away back into the rest of the latex. Similarly, the tube running down to her real vagina flattened and vanished.

Turning from Equius, Nepeta got on to all fours and raised her arse high in the air.

“Fuck me now,” she begged. Equius knelt behind her and grabbed her buttocks. His touch, which would normally have bruised her flesh and fractured her bones, felt like the gentlest of caresses. He looked down at her crotch and said,

“Uh, Nepeta, how am I supposed to...?”

“Supposed to what?” she replied.

“Supposed to couple with you.”

“Oh! Yeah, it's still covered up, isn't it?” She thought for a moment, and then felt the curious sensation of a thin rubber coating crawling up the sides of her pussy. It subtly widened her out, making her ready for Equius' girth, until it reached the entrance to her genebladder and sealed itself over.

“I think that's the only way we can do it without you hurting me,” she said ruefully.

Equius gave her a rare smile. “It's fine. All I need is you.”

Nepeta looked over her shoulder and smiled back, rather surprised by his unusually romantic words. Within seconds, however, she was facing forward again, her head tipped back and her mouth wide open and moaning. Equius had grabbed her hips and thrust his way into her. He gasped. Her rubber-coated cunt was much warmer than the replica she'd created between her hands. The suit was allowing her moisture to flow through, easing his passage. He bottomed out, pulled back and slammed back into her again, building his rhythm. His immense prick pulled on Nepeta's lips and bumped against her clitoris, the stimulation making her moans grow ever louder.

Equius' hands grew slippery with sweat, and his fingers squeaked over the suit. He adjusted his grip and kept thrusting. Nepeta's juices splashed out of her hole with each inward movement, dribbling down her thighs and covering Equius's crotch, making wet, squishy sounds each time his hips bucked against her butt. Nepeta squealed at every impact, Equius' onslaught driving the air out of her lungs. The suit protected her, but he was still so powerful. He was shaking her whole body, leaving her deliciously disoriented, her only guide the delightful warmth spreading out from her loins. It grew with every movement Equius made, and she knew that she wanted it to fill her as thoroughly as his cock filled her tunnel.

“Equius...nyah!” she moaned, a particularly hard thrust making her mewl. “Play with my tits.”

Equius grunted in response and leaned forward, his hands sliding beneath her body to grope at her boobs, squeezing those fleshy mounds beneath his palms. Nepeta whimpered; Equius was far too rough, too involved in fucking her to moderate his strength. Her stiff nipples were trapped between his merciless fingers, sending needles of pain through her chest. But she found she didn't mind, the pleasure rolled up through her stomach to mingle with the pain, the two sensations mingling into a beautiful new one. Nepeta yowled ecstatically as her breasts became accustomed to their cruel treatment. Now the warmth spread out from two places, her crotch and her chest. It almost filled her whole body, and she knew she was close.

As Equius mauled her boobs, Nepeta reached back and touched her fingers to her clitoris, pushing it hard against Equius' cock. The sudden jolt that went through her little nub made her gasp and almost pull her hand away, but she gritted her teeth and held it there. Now the warmth burned, flooding into her limbs, her chest, her neck and then, drawing a scream from her mouth it filled her completely, rushing over her defences and making her twitch and shudder, moan and wail as her orgasm filled her mind with blinding sparks.

Nepeta bucked her hips uncontrollably against Equius. Seeing that she'd reached her peak, her went for broke, moaning through his gritted teeth as he pounded into her again and again. With a roar, he came, his cum flooding out around his pulsing shaft. After one last cursory thrust he slipped out of her, a trail of blue seed drooling out of Nepeta's loosened hole. He took a deep, steadying breath and sat back, waiting for her to recover.

When she did, Nepeta crawled over to Equius and cuddled up to him with a happy mewl.

“Thank you, Equius,” she sighed. “This suit is amazing. And you opened its egg for me.”

“Not at all, Nepeta. And it is not as though I didn't get anything out of it. Your affections were most...satisfactory.”

“Nyahaha, oh Equius. How can you still be so stiff after all that?”

He bristled. “I may have temporarily lost some of my natural refinement to instinct, but I will not compromise on proper speech.”

“Aww, I don't mind. You're still my best meowrail.”

She shifted closer to him, hugging him a bit tighter.

“Hey, can I stay with you for a few nights? I think we should find out what else the suit can do.”

“Most acceptable.”

“Yaaaaay!” Nepeta gave him a happy smile and buried her face in his shoulder. Safe in the knowledge she couldn't see him, Equius smiled too and put a gentle arm around her back.

**Author's Note:**

> More weirdness from moi. Follow me at geistygeist.tumblr.com for more.


End file.
